Rocky Canyon (The Secret of Saurus Rock)
In , a steep, deep, '''rocky canyon' appears in the Mysterious Beyond as an area of moderate importance. It goes deep into the ground like that of a ravine, with steep drop-offs which could easily kill most dinosaurs if they fell down it. Rocky spires also stick out of the ground, able to hold just enough weight for most dinosaur children to jump across. At the bottom of the ravine, there are a few streams of water down below, which could allow dinosaurs who have fallen into the canyon to survive. Some rock stick out from the sides of the canyon walls, allowing small dinosaurs to shimmy down to the bottom and back up again. Eventually, the canyon ends at a certain point. Role A little while into the film, when Dinah and Dana sneak off to see Saurus Rock for themselves after being told by Cera to "get lost", their first obstacle is the canyon. Thankfully for them, rock spires stick up to the surface, allowing them to cross to the other side of the ravine. Later, when Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike venture out into the Mysterious Beyond to look for them, they also come across the deadly ravine. The rock spires manage to stay up for all but Spike; however, he is the last to cross the ravine. But, because of this, Petrie remarks that they'll have to take the long way home. After rescuing Dinah and Dana and are attacked again by the Allosaurus, the kids hide in a log which the sharptooth picks up and throws it out of the Redwood Forest and all the way to the ravine. Fortunately for the children, the log is perfectly wedged between both sides of the ravine. All Prehistoric Pals make it out of the log's broken hole except Spike, who gets stuck, and Littlefoot, who attempts to pull him out. Petrie joins in as the Allosaurus returns and begins to cross the log. Just before the Allosaurus snatches up Spike, Littlefoot and Petrie free him, and the sharptooth bites into the log, causing it to break in half and sending the predator down into the bottom of the deep ravine, supposedly killing it. During the film's climax, Littlefoot returns to the canyon in the late afternoon to find out where the dead sharptooth is, so that he can take its tooth and put it onto the ring of teeth of Saurus Rock in order to fix the bad luck that had been caused earlier. Littlefoot carely climbs down the canyon, nearly falling off a couple of times. Littlefoot soon finds out that the sharptooth is alive when he tries to ram the tooth out of its mouth, and it begins to pursue him through the canyon. Littlefoot manages to escape temporarily by fitting through a formation of rocks that the Allosaurus cannot fit get past, but he almost immediately enters a second chase with a red-eyed Tyrannosaurus. Before the T. rex kills Littlefoot, he is saved by his grandfather in the nick of time, who is also joined by his friends. Both adult dinosaurs do battle in an open area of the canyon. Soon, however, the Allosaurus returns, having smashed through the rocks blocking his path, and joins the Tyrannosaurus in a two on one fight against the old longneck. However, Doc arrives in time and helps out Grandpa Longneck. Both sharpteeth charge at the longnecks and both crash into a rock spire in the canyon. Both longnecks pull down the weak spire and crush the carnivores to death. At the end of the film, Doc departs by walking out of an exit to the canyon that leads out into the horizon. Inhabitats *Bigbiter Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock) Category:Land Before Time locations